


The Silent Treatment

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat's punishment for cheating on Nicolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, takes place during TVL when Lestat and Nicolas are mortal in Paris together. Prompt words used: Satisfied, Non-Stop (I used Unstoppable instead), Helpless, Wait For It. Beta-read by @Gairid <3

[[Image source](http://crimsoncrystalbeads.tumblr.com/post/139843383559)]

 

 

The itch had been satisfied. The urge had commanded, the moment was ripe, and what's more, she drew me in with hands like creeping vines. I was a helpless fly in her web. Mostly helpless. Passion had been had, consumed. Nothing more.  
  
Nicolas knew because he had to know, there was no keeping it from him, not only for the unstoppable gossip that is Jocelyn, but I couldn't _not_ tell him, either. The wrongness of it had settled a tight grip right around my heart just as I released in ecstasy with her, and it had grown worse in the time since, lessening only slightly when I made my confession to him.  
  
He didn't even slap me. Which is what I would have expected, and wanted. He turned away.  
  
Two weeks later, we had exchanged few words, only to ask each other to move aside or be handed this or that. I had voluntarily been sleeping on the floor rather than make it worse - his glare had more than shown I was unwelcome in our bed - and awoke sore and aching. Despite limbering up and down, my body never fully relaxed each day. Part of my punishment.  
  
Tonight I waited for his return, intermittently sitting, tapping, rising repeatedly to tidy our few possessions. I deserved punishment but he would give me none, only neglect, always worse than a physical beating. In the theatre, he actively avoided me, not giving me so much as eye contact. At least with a physical beating, there was an end point, something resolved, and things could move forward.  
  
He'll do something when he gets back. Something. He has to. _Wait._  
  
I had also been earning extra money out in the street, miming, dancing, singing. Anything for a few coins. This had all amounted to enough to buy a fine bottle of wine and better bread than the usual, which stood on the table, beside a vase of flowers I'd picked. Flowers that could also be found in our little village.  
  
Wait for it. He can't keep this up. I can't, either. We don't have the energy. Underneath it all, we still love each other.

I know this because my heart stops when he enters, takes in my efforts, and then, locking eyes with me, I see the beginnings of a smile light across his face.


End file.
